Dragonball AG
by ChallengeSummit
Summary: Set 5 years after GT. The battle against Omega Shenron has damaged the universe greatly. With this tear in the space time continuum, the greatest evil of all is able to make its return to the Mortal realm. It's destination? Earth.
1. Prologue

**Dragonball AG: After Goku.**

**Prologue**

**Hello to anyone reading. Although not my first DBZ fanfic, it's my first on this account. Let's just say the last one was less than successful. Any additional information on this story can be found posted on my profile. Hope you all enjoy this.**

"DBAG" - Speaking

_'DBAG' - _Thinking/Telepathy

_"DBAG" -_ Outside source e.g. intercom

**"DBAG" -** Speaking, added for effect of powerful attack/character/exclamation

* * *

The sky. The vicious, loathsome, sky. It was as brown as the dirt below it, it enveloped you, it consumed you. As soon as your feet touched down on this wicked place, as soon as your eyes looked up at this vault, it became a part of your very existence, haunting you for all eternity. In the sky there was countless numbers of menacing, dull clouds. They looked ready to implode from within themselves at a single moment's notice. There was something about them, the way they almost bubbled through the sky, that made them look as if their contents were something far more sinister than rain.

As if on cue, huge crimson bolts of lighting shot out from the clouds, whipping through the air as they hit the ground shrieking like klaxons to anyone who could hear them. They cut up the charcoal-like substance the ground was made of instantly, scattering random chunks out everywhere. The cracks that were made opened up to reveal lava within them, which shot up here and there. Wherever it splashed, it burnt away completely at the ground, filling the ground with aimless holes nearly 5 feet in depth, destroying the minuscule chances the area had of plant life growing.

Even more deadlier than this place was its occupants. Creatures and demons, vile to the core resided here in countless numbers. Each of them had the same generic purpose, one which filled their thoughts constantly in their sleepless existence.

Death.

Destruction.

Agony.

Sin.

Their battle cries echoed throughout the land, they were always moving without purpose, just never stopping, always wanting something to destroy, something to break. They constantly tried to find some escape to a place filled of anything pleasant, simply so they could make it like their own homelands. The place was none other than the land of the Damned, Hell. The Hell which you believe exists, the Home for Infinite Losers as it is known, is a walk in the park compared to this real inferno. Any mortal being, be it a new born child or a wise spirit, could go insane simply with a glance at this horror.

The brown dirt was the same nearly all around, full of creatures constantly moving with the same charcoal ground, except for one spot. It was in the very centre of this wicked place, the only sort of building or structure this literal hellhole had. Steps, nearly 10 metres in width which carried on, further and further into the air which grew smaller with each higher altitude. They seemed to go on for miles. The steps were made of the same charcoal-like material as the ground, looking impenetrable. At the very top of these steps was a blood red platform. On this platform, there was a throne. The throne was a dark, murky, golden colour, shining brightly like it was a sun of this dimension. On closer inspection, it appeared to be made of skulls of all different shapes and sizes, some having jewels encrusted into them in places without any sort of pattern. There was something about this throne though, something which drew you to it. You knew you shouldn't be looking at the throne, but you just couldn't help it. It hypnotized you, keeping yours eyes on it no matter what you did. Looking at it was like a nightmare, but one which you did not want to wake from.

Worse than the throne though was the abomination sitting on it. He sat there, watching this dimension, ruling it with his wrathful iron fist. He alone controlled the creatures, he alone was the being which controlled their existence and that of Hell. There were many names for this demon, all throughout time. Different cultures, different religions, different galaxies, all having their own tabooed names for him, but few knew his true appellation. He himself preferred it, no one was worthy of his name, no one was worthy of his presence. He is however most commonly known by three names. The Lord of darkness. The Emperor of Hell. The Devil.

He had lived in this wretched place since the dawn of time, when the Kai's themselves helped created life. He was their complete opposite, the darkness to their light, the evil to their good. He had one true calling, one purpose, which was to oversee the destruction of everything and everyone in existence. The only fate they deserved was constant agony, and until he could deliver this he would never be content. He had grown weary of this place a long time ago, and wanted out.

His true physical form was inaccessible, denied to him by an ancient magic of the Kai's to stop his first revolution. This was when he had first been placed in Hell, when he and his minions had attempted to seize control of all reality. It was only through sheer luck that he had been stopped, something which and the Lord of darkness resented this fact with each thought he had. Right now he was only a shadow, nothing more than a black humanoid shape with red menacing eyes. His power was a fraction of what it could and would be. He had spent the last thousands of years devising a plan of escape, and had made a breakthrough only a few decades earlier.

He needed a being whose power was unchallenged, its own evil constantly fueling its quest for blood-lust. He then needed that creature to be killed somehow, and when this happened, he could capture its very essence on its spirit's travel between the mortal realm and the afterlife. Many creatures seemed to have almost fit the description, but none were made of sufficient negative energy. This evil power could then be used as a trade for his and his minions own occupation of Hell. This creature was act as a link between Hell and reality, and right now, the ruler of Hell was currently licking his lips in anticipation as he had just sensed such a creature.

Strangely enough, this being was currently in a galaxy where the Lord of Darkness had sensed a lot of high energies fluctuating these past few years. In the short space of 50 years, they had went from a normal planet of civilians to one occupying some of the strongest energies in the universe, perhaps the strongest beside the Emperor of Hell's own power. . The Devil had a slight feeling this planet would have been the one where his release would come from, but not so soon. He had sensed the continuous growth of negative energy on that planet, no doubt due to a power which was simply too big for their inferior mental capacities to handle.

Gripping the handles of his golden throne tightly, the Lord of Darkness sensed the battle in which this creature was now in. After about half an hour, he finally sensed another power swell up, even more magnificent that the one before it. However, this being felt too good for the ruler of Hell to use as a means for escape. It wasn't long before it actually dropped down again to nothing, the Devil's energy flashing menacingly at this. A small black shock-wave let itself out as he cursed his own luck, killing any demons within a 5 miles radius of him.

Barely a few minutes after though, good energy seemed to wash over the Devil from the same place as where the powerful being was. It disgusted him to no end, a subconscious shiver making its way across the rule of Hell's spine as he sensed it. He had thought it would have taken nearly a few 100 years before he may have actually free, but there was a chance that his escape would be today! Suddenly, he felt the two almighty powers clash in a stalemate. It took barely a moment later for the positive energy to swell all over the negative energy being, ending his life in the Mortal realm.

The Devil suddenly stood up, and a deep, booming voice from nowhere began to laugh. It seemed to come from the Lord of darkness, but there was no visible mouth on him to distinguish this. He raised both his black skinned arms in front of him, both his palms facing each other. A sudden small black sphere of energy appeared, crimson lightning crackling around it. His own terrific red eyes widening, he threw the sphere of black energy out, where it flew through the air before stopping in the sky. It suddenly exploded, covering Hell in a bright light. When it died down, there was now something in place of the sphere. A huge wormhole, constantly swirling like a tornado in the vicious, loathsome sky.

_At last! _The booming voice echoed throughout Hell. _The time has come my children. We shall escape this prison, and make every creature in existence pay for what the Kais did to us all._

_

* * *

  
_

'You'll have to do better than that!' Trunks heard his opponent's voice taunt as he slammed into the ground. Blood gathered in his mouth before he could do anything about it, causing the Saiyan hybrid to cough and choke. He spat slightly on the luscious green he was lying on before making his way back to his feet. His clothes were ripped to shreds, his black tank top nearly completely ripped to shreds exposing his chiseled torso and his trousers also ripped in many places. Trunks himself looked liked he had seen better days. His left eye was swollen closed, and there was a nasty cut just above it bleeding slightly. There were many marks on his right arm, and his torso was littered with bruises. He could feel another one growing already from where his opponent had just hit him. His lavender hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, the hybrid flicking his head to get it out of the line of vision of his only working eye.

He was in the forest of Mount Paoz, currently sparring some distance away from the Son residence with his best friend and current opponent, Goten. The trees around them seemed now to be completely bare from the force of the two's attacks, and small shock-waves seem to lash out with every resounding blow the two had been landing. It was a clash of titans too many across the universe, but to these two mighty warriors it was nothing more than catching up.

"Feel like giving up yet bro'?" Trunks heard his friend ask with a chuckle. He looked up at the youngest member of the Son family, looking at the sheepish grin on Goten's face which was the same as his own brother's and fathers. He was wearing a plain orange GI, his feet bare and a blue sach holding up the outfit. Right now, Goten was transformed, his normally black hair defying gravity and golden in colour. His eyes, usually onyx were now a magnificent teal green colour. He was in his ascended Super Saiyan state, also known as Super Saiyan 2.

It had been five years since Goku had left on the back of Shenron. Since then, there had been no sign of the pint sized hero, but life had to go on for the Z fighters regardless of the voids he had left in many of the gang's hearts. The dragonballs had disappeared from sight along with the Saiyan and the mystical dragon, the negative energy which had been let loose from them causing the creation of the negative dragons, and the Z fighters now knew that they were better off without the magical spheres. Though most prayed for the return of Goku, no signs came. This had inspired many of the Z fighters to resume their training, as now they knew they didn't have their leader to turn to.

Soon after the events of the negative dragons, Goten and Trunks had set out at least 3 days a week where they would train together so that their power could constantly be growing. The two had grown closer than ever, and in the third year of Goku's disappearance the two had both reached the ascended Super Saiyan level. They were stronger than ever now, equal enough in strength, but Trunks still had a very small edge power wise. Goten however proved this to be irrelevant many times in the course of the fiver years they had resumed their training.

"No chance!" Trunks declared, before beginning to power up. No yell came from his mouth as he two reached the second level of Super Saiyan, his power increasing enormously. A golden aura appeared around the hybrid, with random bolts of lightning making their way across and around his body.

"That's what I like to hear!" Goten exclaimed, his own golden aura making itself known. The two hybrids yelled as they charged at each other, and seconds later more shock-waves bounced around the forest, scattering the animals around it and stripping more trees of their leaves. The shock-waves carried themselves all the way throughout the forest and too the only house for miles around the place, the residence of the Son family.

* * *

"Darn it!" Chichi cursed as another shock-wave went through the house, causing her to drop a plate. "That's the third time in the past hour those boys have made me drop a plate with one of their silly fights!" The wife of Goku was in one of her traditional dresses, blue in colour. In the five years that Goku had left, she had barely changed at all, aside from an odd gray hair on her head. She had been lonely in the years since her husband had gone off with Shenron, but she had chugged on through the help of her friends and family.

"Typical Saiyans," said Videl, currently sitting beside the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand. The wife of Gohan looked quite the similar since the appearance of the negative dragons, aside from looking slightly older. She was wearing a casual black suit.

"No, that would be letting them off too easily. Typical men more like it," she replied before chuckling.

"Yeah that's for sure," Videl said, before looking down annoyingly at her watch. "Where is that girl? It amazes me that she can fly, but she's late to everywhere she goes."

"Oh, leave her alone," Chichi smirked. "You know what its like to be young and in love."

"Still," the wife of Gohan side. "You think Takk would have things to do himself. Ever since Majuub introduced her to that brother of his it's all she can think about. He's a nice boy though."

Just then, the two Son women heard the front door being opened. When they looked, they saw it was none other than their granddaughter and daughter, Son Pan. The teenage hybrid had changed a lot in these last five years. Before Goku left, she perhaps looked a little immature for her age. Now however, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had grown to just below her neck, and she had long discarded her orange bandanna. She was wearing the casual attire of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hi," the young hybrid said as she walked into the kitchen, a sheepish grin appearing on her face knowing that she was late.

"And what time do you call this young lady? You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Videl scolded her.

"You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" an orange blur chanted at Pan as it came flying into the kitchen, circling around her for a few seconds before Pan screamed.

"Aw shut up you little twerp!" she shouted at the blur, which finally reached a standstill. The young boy in front of her now laughed mischievously. He was Pan's four year old brother, and his name was Menden. He looked quite like Gohan, but it was still evident that he was a Satan. His hair was short for a Saiyan's, not unlike his father's spikes. His bangs however dropped more. He was wearing a pair of dark shorts and an orange t-shirt. The Demi-Saiyan was more hyper than Goten and Trunks were at his age, and even stronger. Although over 10 years of difference in their age, Pan barely had it in her to be able to defeat the boy in a fight. Although never trained, he was flying before he was walking, and for some strange reason, his own maximum speed was always attainable to him no matter what his power was like. He had started training with Pan and his father only two months ago when he turned four, and although his power was high, his skills needed a lot of work.

"Pan! That's no way to talk to your brother, especially after being tardy!"

"I'm sorry mom. It's just that Takk found this really cool meadow up in the mountains and-" she began, but a hand raised by her mother cut her off.

"-And you lost track of time. Yeah I've heard it all before," she continued, rolling her eyes. A very small smirk appeared on Videl's face, and Pan inwardly knew she was off the hook. "Your as bad as your father."

"Enough you two," Chichi chuckled. "So go on Pan, tell us about this meadow..."

* * *

"Sir, please tell us again about the time you stopped that plane from crashing into North city," an ever eager youngster asked as the teacher wrote equations on the white-board.

With a sigh, Son Gohan turned around. He looked at the student in question, longish brown hair with a black cap on top of it flipped backwards, and a red shirt with the word 'Saiya' on it. His eyes were filled with the same astonished curiosity that Gohan got as he walked from class to class. Gohan stared hard at the boy, inwardly looking at how unprepared he was for this Advanced Physics class. The boy had obviously taken this because Gohan, or '' as the pupils referred to him, taught it. To be honest, Gohan kind of liked the respect he got in the school, but it still bugged him when he found students just taking this class and wasting their time here.

Although not physically, much had changed for Gohan in the past 5 years since the incident with the Negative Dragons. When his father had left, he had decided that he needed to take training more seriously. Although never able to obtain the powers granted to him from the ancient Supreme Kai, he was now second strongest in the group behind Vegeta. Deciding that he wanted a more relaxed job than scholar, Gohan got a job at Orange Star University, the very place where he had earned his decrees. It took him little over 2 months to gain the qualifications to become a teacher, now teaching all the sciences and philosophy, plus giving lectures on a wider range of topics.

"Another time, I have to finished teaching this to you or not one of you will pass your mid-term," Gohan said with a polite smile, before getting back to his work. Just as he began to start writing again, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Okay, read chapter 6 for Monday and we'll get back to this then. Have a good weekend," '' waved them all off as they began leaving. The boys looked at him with clear affection while the girls giggled and winked as they walked past their teacher, causing a blush to raise on the hybrid's cheeks.

_'Finally, the weekend...'_

_

* * *

  
_

"But Daddy!"

"But nothing! You are not going to some club when you are under-age!" Vegeta barked at his daughter. They were in one of Capsule Corp.'s many living rooms, Vegeta currently being made to watch some stupid show by his daughter Bulla about her favourite boy-band. She had casually then asked him could she go out tonight to some night club with friends, but Vegeta was having none of it.

"No one could harm me, I'm stronger than all boys, why not!?" she yelled back, her temper flaring.

"Just because you are stronger does not mean that they cannot outwit you. The males of this planet are perverted and disgusting, and I will not have the Saiyan Prince's daughter associate with them! That is final!" The stare that Vegeta then gave Bulla told her not to breach the subject. However, her eyes glinted as her mother walked in.

"Don't even think about it," Bulma said before Bulla could open her mouth. "I heard everything, your father's right."

Bulla then opened her mouth a few times as if she was about to say something, before finally scowling at the two of them and taking off in the direction of her room muttering angrily to herself.

"Give me a planet of angry Saiyans any-day," Vegeta muttered so low that Bulma could not hear him.

* * *

He watched the two golden Saiyans fight furiously, their screams echoing off the trees he was concealed behind. These two were strong no doubt, but nothing that he himself or his superiors could take of them easily. They were weak now after their battles with each other, a great time for him to enter. His master would be pleased when he brought him the head of these two Demi-Saiyans, and anyone who tried to stop him from doing so.

As Goten was busy dodging Trunk's attacks, a sudden feeling of unease washed over him. The energy around him was suddenly cut off, as if it was only him here and nothing else. This sudden lack of focus was something that his opponent did not take notice to, and Trunks quickly smashed his fist into Goten's face, sending him flying across the grass and into a tree, which cracked in two almost immediately after the Son hybrid crashed into it.

"Stop!" Goten called to Trunks as he saw his friend preparing an energy blast in his hands. "Something is wrong here. Don't you sense that?"

It took barely a second after that for Trunks expression to change, suspicion all over his face as he looked around him.

"My my, young Saiyan, you're quite the clever one. It only took you over half an hour to notice me," the two heard a voice say. It had a threatening tone to it, and slightly shrill sounding, but most definitely male.

"Show yourself!" Trunks barked at the forest around him.

"As you wish Saiyan," the voice said. To the front of Goten, a figure suddenly came into view. If Goten had not been looking in that direction, he would not have noticed that the figure had flipped out from the trees. He was covered from head to toe in a black robe, concealing his entire person aside from his sharp grin, gray skin surrounding the mouth. Along the robe there was a red line going down the chest and the outline of its hood.

"Who are you?!" Goten asked the figure.

"Always right to the point," the figure said, but judging from how he looked at the ground it was as if he was talking to himself. "My name is Seide. And I come here for my master, to see what sort of powers reside on this planet were he shall return to this realm. Strong you two may be, but he will be disappointed."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Goten shouted back.

"I hope my master does not mind that I kill you two now, I just want a little fun," the grin on the hooded figure grew bigger.

"That's what you think! I may not be able to sense your energy, but I'm sure we can handle you!" Trunks called down.

Seide chuckled at this. "My dear boy, you two would not be able to defeat me if you were at full capacity, never-mind now. You are both depleted from your fight, this shall not be a problem for me."

It was now Goten and Trunks turn to grin, as Goten slowly began to float up to the same level as Trunks, Seide doing nothing to stop this. When he reached Trunks, Goten placed a hand behind his sash, pulling out two small beans. Handing one to Trunks, the two of them popped them in their mouths and almost at once the effects could be seen. Bruises began to heal and their power shot right back up, right to the exact same level.

"Ah, those beans will do no good! Though your power may be replenished, it is still no match for my own. You deaths shall come today!" Seide taunted them.

"First things first, why are you here? And who is your master?" Trunks coldly barked at the hooded figure.

"That is none of your concern. Your friends will soon find out though, no doubt those blasted Kais have realized what's going on by now. No matter!" Seide said, throwing his robe off him. He looked almost Namekian, aside there were no markings on his limbs and his skin was Grey instead of green. Besides that though, he had the same sharp face as them and pointed ears. He had no hair, but instead, two thin red lines which started between his eyes and looked to go all the way down to the back of his body. His pupils were red, thin black slits as irises.

"The Lord of Darkness has called upon me to send misery to others and do his bidding, and that is what I shall do!" Seide shouted as he assumed a power up stance. It did not take long for a black aura to shoot up around him, his feet going slightly further in the ground from the weight of his power. As his ki seemed to spread out more, a few nearby trees seemed to wither suddenly.

"You two will die a painful death!" the Demon shouted up, baring his sharp teeth at them once again. His voice seemed to be a little deeper now with this rise in power, and his pupils had swelled up so that they now covered half his eyes.

"That's what you think!" they both simultaneously yelled. The two Demi-Saiyans then moved a bit apart, both assuming a familiar stance. Although their actions were ludicrous, the gracefulness and symmetry between the two was flawless.

"Fu-Sion-HA!"

Goten and Trunks executed the fusion dance, their finger touching just at the right time. A blinding light came from the sky, causing Seide to cover his eyes. After a few moments an enormous power shot up from where the two had come from, and a figure now stood in place of the two. His brow was furrowed, no eyebrows to speak of on his face. His fierce teal green eyes did not once shift as they met Seide's gaze, but the smirk on his face did not match their seriousness. He had long, golden spikes of hair which reached the small of his back. He looked to be about the same age as Goten and Trunks, and he wore a dark blue vest, with yellow padding beside the neck and shoulders. Nothing else covered his torso and so this showed up his perfectly toned muscles. A sash kept up his white, silky pants, he also wore dark shoes and black wristbands. A golden aura stayed perfectly in shape around him, a random bolt of electricity coursing around it randomly.

"Alright!" the figure said in a dual voice, the two Demi-Saiyan's tones coming threw. "Gotenks is in the house!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I would like to put power levels up, but to be honest, they would be on my own scale just to sort of show what stage everyone is at, but I'm undecided yet. If anyone would like to post a review, please tell me what you regarding PLs. And please also tell me what you thought, I'm quite rusty. Thanks again.  
**


	2. Stepping out of his shadow, blinking

**Chapter 1: Stepping out of his shadow, blinking, into the light.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Anymore now, especially regarding the fighting scenes which I find huge difficulty in writing after my absence from , would be much appreciated. Happy reading.**

"Alright!" the golden figure exclaimed. "Gotenks is in the house!"

Gotenks floated in the air, standing in silence with his arms folded allowing Seide to take him in. It was obvious by the Demon's face that he was confused to say the least to see this new figure emerge. With his heightened senses, Gotenks took particular notice of Seide's large red pupils observing clothes.

"Strange, well, astonishing really," Seide said, scratching the bottom of his chin. "In all my years it never occurred to me that another humanoid species was able to learn the Metamoric fusion dance. I find it even strange that such a primitive race like yourself attains an even higher power boost from the dance than the Metamors themselves. It is as if the dance was made for your species."

"So what you're trying to say is that I'm amazing?" the dual voices that make up Gotenks taunted back down at Seide. "That's quite flattering. I have to admit though, I'm a little shallow when it comes to people, and your definitely not a looker so all the compliments in the world won't save you."

Gotenks pointed triumphantly at the grey skinned fighter. "You might as well give up now!"

Seide scowled up in return at Gotenks, studying him for a few more moments. His sharp teeth bared as an extra scarlet glint seemed to catch itself within his menacing eyes as his booming voice let out. "In the minuscule time I have studied the effects of this dance on your species, I've come up with a bit of a theory."

"Well, let's hear it," the SSJ3 replied with a roll of his eyes.

"The Metamoric fusion dance was first created by the Metamors High Templar's. They used this dance as a means to becoming closer to divinity and therefore closer to their Gods, the power increase a mere side-effect. However, when used by you primitive Saiyans, with the bare minimum of Spirit energy in your bodies, the dance clouds your judgement and fills you with even more arrogance than before, leaving you sloppy. From the high higher boost you are granted, I also believe that your spirits are not able to handle this form for a long period of time and this character before me is only temporary. Excellent, I have nothing to fear then," Seide said as his smirk grew bigger.

"Well, I have my own little holes to poke in your theory," Gotenks shouted back down at the Demon. "Why shouldn't we be confident when there is no being in the universe more powerful? There's nothing wrong with that. And as for the time thing, we have more than enough of it so that we're able to take care of you!"

The truth was that the fused warrior didn't know exactly how long he had in this form. In the last 5 years since Gotenks and Trunks had resumed training, they rarely went this far. The few times that they had, they did little more than toy with whoever their opponent was, usually Gohan. When they did try and use the form seriously against Gohan and Majuub one day, when the fusion time was beginning to run out they found the form so difficult to sustain they got blindsided and beat into the ground.

"We shall see," Seide replied softly, before he made his move.

Not wasting any time, the Demon suddenly fazed out, reappearing in the air slightly above Gotenks. Using the sharp claws he had, Seide slashed downwards hoping to end the battle quickly. In the short nanoseconds he had to take in his surroundings, Seide was surprised to look at Gotenks and see that the golden haired figure was grinning as the claws came down towards him. The reason why shortly became evident as Seide's attack passed through nothing more than an after-image of Gotenks, which instantly dissipated into thin air when the claws made contact with them. Before Seide could even question this, a golden blur appeared in front of him and smashed his knee into the Demon's chin, sending him ever so slightly higher in the air. Not letting up, Gotenks suddenly clenched his fist and brought it down hard on the top of the Demon's head, who stayed still for a second while his body absorbed the blow but as a shock-wave gave up, was sent flying down into the air. As he crashed into the grass, a few nearby trees felt the shake and collapsed, coming down and landing around the small crater that the grey skinned fighter had made. When the trees landed, they died almost instantly like the ones that had when Seide had first powered up his energy.

Seide quickly shook this off, getting back on to his feet and wiping a spot of blood off his chin. He scowled up at Gotenks once again, who grinned back as small bolts of blue lightning continued to appear around him in no pattern. Snarling, Seide threw his arm out and sent a thin beam of red ki out his extended index finger, it racing up through the air towards Gotenks. Gotenks had time to waste with the beam, moving to the side so that he evaded it before casually raising is own hand and firing a small but weak ki blast down at the Demon. Seide could tell it was weak, the blast even if it hit hit doing more than tickle and cloud his vision slightly as it was now. Annoyed at light coming from the blast Seide jumped up to meet it halfway, slapping it with the back of his right hand to parry the blast away. Just as he did however, there was a smaller, more powerful blast flying through the air at him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It hit right on target and exploded as it slammed into Seide's chest, sending him back down to the ground where more trees fell and died as another crater was left by Seide's body.

With a larger snarl them before, Seide flew up towards Gotenks once again, his black aura destroying some of the grass around him as he did. Now angry at his so far failed attacks on the SSJ3, Seide grew angrier and now sent as many punches as he could at the Golden figure, disappearing and reappearing everywhere around the fused warrior as much as possible always looking for a new opening. He found none though, Gotenks not once moving from the same position he was floating in the air, using his limbs to block any of the blows and smirking where-ever he knew Seide would reappear again knowing it would only anger the Demon more.

Seide backed off for a moment, panting slightly as he regained his bearings. "Why won't you attack me!?"

The grey skinned fighter fazed out once again reappeared slightly higher than Gotenks and behind him, charging down as he looked to smash his elbow into the SSJ3's temple. As he was, he heard a small, "fine," come from Gotenks' mouth and the Saiyan warrior suddenly turned serious, ducking to dodge Seide's elbow and then grabbing the Demon's limb. Gotenks then began to flip around in the air very quickly, bringing Seide along for the journey. When he had returned to normal position again he suddenly let go of Seide's elbow and threw the red eyed warrior down towards the ground again, keeping his arms extended before sending three ki blasts towards the Demon. Each one hit his unprotected torso and quickened his fall tot he earth, the crater he made as he crashed threw the grass much bigger than before. Yet again he destroyed any nearby plant life.

Seide's black aura made itself known once again as he got to his feet, smoke coming from his torso from where the blasts had hit and the crater he was standing in growing deeper.

"How dare you!" his booming voice shouted up at the fused warrior as the crater he was standing in grew deeper. "You will be crushed Saiyan!"

"Yeah, yeah" Gotenk's dual voice combo shrugged off the threat, even raising his hand pretend to yawn towards the Demon. "Time after time, all of have heard the same thing, be it from an alien, an android, whatever. And it always ends the same way for them," Gotenk's expression turned serious all of a sudden. "It will be the same for you."

The roar that Seide let out after this was ferocious, the intensity of it causing more of the plant life around the Demon to die, the trees baring and the grass disintegrating to reveal the bare dirt below them. He had grown almost half a foot in size, the muscles he had now growing even larger to the point where they were now bulging and looking unnatural. His massive pupils had grown even more with a red hue coming from him. His aura had also turned scarlet, but seemed to be no more than a faint outline around his body as bolts of black lightning crackled around him. He floated up into the air until he was about level with Gotenks but some distance away from the fused warrior.

"Oblivion Bombard!" the Demon roared, throwing his hands forward. Dozen of red ki spheres shot themselves at Gotenks, who then began to dodge all of them. Some exploded close to the fused Saiyan but never touching, while others flew on through the air and crashed into the mountains far into the distance, chunks of rubble being visible breaking apart and falling down, but Gotenks did not have time to notice this as he was concentrating of dodging these attacks. With his left hand he frog-leaped over one of the spheres, sending it on down through the air and crashing into another one where they both exploded harmlessly. Using the momentum, Gotenks had threw himself higher in the air out of target range and threw his right hand out as he retorted Seide's attack.

"Continuous Die Die Missiles!" the dual voices of Goten and Trunks exclaimed, dozens of his own golden blasts going right towards the Demon. Seide continued to fire out his own bombardment so that the ki attacks would keep cancel each other out and explode harmlessly in the air, but he finally had to stop this after a few moments, fazing out just in time to avoid the ki attacks from Gotenks. As soon as he reappeared however, the Demon was met with a hard fist to his face, Gotenks had been there before he had even fazed in, sending the Demon down towards the ground once again. This time though before he could crash into the ground, Gotenks had appeared where the grey-skinned fighter was landing, back-flipping so that his feet smashed into Seide's chest in perfect time, a small shock-wave baring a few trees of their leaves at Seize went high into the air.

Using his ki to stop himself, the scarlet outline around Seide's body grew darker. "Shadow Rush!"

Suddenly, red ki began to shoot up around any of the dead plant life destroyed by Seide's power and towards Gotenks, all looking to hit their target as a smoke cloud quickly kicked up. Seide kept his assault going as the cloud grew bigger, not wanting to stop his onslaught.

Seide felt something lightly tap his shoulder and surprised, he stopped his attack immediately and quickly turned around ready to swipe at whatever had tapped him, but was met with another fist to his face again, flying through the air for a few moments before he stopped himself with his ki.

"You are quite the persistant Saiyan!" Seide said as his scarlet aura kicked up once again. "But you will fall, I will make sure of it. I call upon the Shade to rise!"

Suddenly, the sky around Gotenks began to darken and the fused warrior was able to sense the same energy signal as he did before. Aside from himself and his own ki, he was unable to sense anything else, everything just seemed empty. The forest below began to shake violently, particular in the areas void of environment due to Seide's energy. The same red light picked up around the plant life as before, but this time, it all became black without warning. The red energy had turned into black liquid, the substance appearing to be not unlike oil. Wherever the lush green grass had been stripped away to earth, these pools shot up. Where the trees had been turned dead and hallow, the black liquid slithered up and around them like leeches. This liquid went all the way to the branches where it began to drip, making more of the vile puddles. Beginning to sense something more sinister from one particular puddle, Gotenks turned his attention to it. He gasped as a hand abruptly began to drag itself from the puddle, looking to either be made or covered in the oil-like substance. It wasn't as stable as the liquid though and seemed to barely be able to hold itself together.

Sharp claws made the edges of the hands, and whatever creature the hand belonged to used it to begin to pull itself out of the puddle. When it finally made its way out, the creature was made completely of the same substance as the puddles. It had a humanoid shape, and aside from the piercing scarlet slits it had for eyes it was completely black. Instead of an egg-shaped head, the creature had a spike that made the back and top of its head and its legs were balancing on points. Gotenks felt the same evil from the other puddles and slowly, more of these same creatures began to appear. They stood still, but seemed distorted in some way, looking as if they would fall at any minutes, as one side of them began to slide down towards the ground before the creature realised and pulled itself together.

"These are the Shade. They are some of the higher minions that are placed in the ground-troops of my Master's army. Unfortunately, without his own presence here they have trouble sustaining a physical form in this plane. You should not worry about this, they will all be able to cause you more than enough trouble. I will let them show you!" Seide shouted, suddenly pointing at the Shade to first climb out of the puddle and towards Gotenks.

The charcoal-black skinned creature looked up at Gotenks, before it suddenly took up into the air, no aura around it to speak of. As the Shade got closer to Gotenks, it seemed to become more and more unstable. The golden figure was surprised by the ferocity that the creature was coming at him, and the fused warrior was slightly curious what exactly this Shade would do and he trusted in his own power enough that he thought it would do no harm. Instead of trying to fight, the creature suddenly flew directly above Gotenks, where it burst all of sudden like a cloud. It turned into the same black liquid as before, going over Gotenks and beginning to take over his head. Gotenks flared his aura as he took a power-up stance, the golden energy beginning to push out before he felt a shot of pain through his body.

"That's the thing about the Shade! They will drain the energy of anything they come in contact to. Only the most powerful Generals in my Master's army have the power to overcome them!" Seide taunted up at the fused warrior. Sure enough, Gotenks felt a small fraction of his power disappear when he had felt the shot of pain, and he was beginning to get weaker, albeit slowly. However, Gotenks began to flare his aura out more and more, bolts of electricity began to course around Gotenks quicker and more frequent.

"They haven't, met, ME!"

With that yell, Gotenks aura suddenly burst out as his power reached the same level as before, the black liquid evaporating and what sounded like screaming coming from it. Gotenks looked himself over for traces of the Shade before he smirked down at Seide, who was frowning.

"You provide an impressive, if unintelligent opponent. Your brute force is enough to keep up with my brains, but not for long. Even I could not be subjected to the Shade without a few battle scars," Seide remarked, looking down at the red lines across his body. "At the very least though, even with your vasts pool of energy, the Shade will drain you of your time in the fused state."

"That may be true," Gotenks replied. "But not only are your Shade going to be nothing but that gunk in a few minutes, it won't even be me that takes care of them."

The frown on Seide's face darkened, his own brutish form seeming to reveal some intelligent left within his bulging frame. He was curious as to what the fused warrior would do next in retort of these Shade. Strangely to the Demon, Gotenks seemed to begin to inhale large gulps of air. At first the grey skinned fighter thought that the fused warrior had tired from their battle, but he dismissed this as being something deeper. As Gotenks gulped another large intake of air, he suddenly began to breathe out, his mouth looking like he was trying to whistle. The third stage Super Saiyan strangely began to protrude a white, wavy substance from his mouth, blowing it out before it floated in the air in the shape of a sphere. He began to blow out more and more spheres until there were no less than fifth-teen of them staying afloat in the air around the fused warrior.

"Hey Seide, you're not the only one around here who can call in reinforcements!" Gotenks exclaimed triumphantly. "Meet my own minions!"

The white spheres around Gotenks began to contort, taking on different shapes, bending until they became much leaner and smaller than before. The creatures that they had transformed into had no lower body to speak off, rather a tip of the white substance which they were made of. Their torsos had no real shape other than the outline, and had two fingerless hands. As their faces also began to take form, they suddenly turned their head into the same shape as Gotenks'. Each of these creatures made from the wavy substance were in the third stage of Super Saiyan and had identical mischievous smirks plastered on their faces.

"It's been a while, hasn't it boys?" Gotenks chuckled towards his ghost warriors. However, none of them seemed to be paying attention. A few were whirling through the air, doing several somersaults, some were talking amongst themselves and laughing loudly every few seconds, while others were making faces and the like down towards Seide and the Shade as if to tease them. Gotenks growled at this lack of respect. "Super Ghosts, ten hut!"

Almost immediately after this, each of the ghost warriors lined up in unison, their expressions taking a more serious turn as they waited for their leader to address them. "Now, any minute now, those, things down there are coming to right at me, hard. When they do, I want each of you to make sure they don't get close. Is that understood solders?"

"Sir yes sir!" The ghosts replied simultaneously as they saluted Gotenks.

"Enough of this nonsense! Shade, attack the golden one!" Seide barked towards the Shade, before pointing his sharp finger towards Gotenks and clenching his hand into a fist.

It didn't take the Shade long to lift up into the air and charged towards the fused warrior. However, with a furious war cry from each of them, Gotenks' ghost warriors charged down towards the Shade to meet them halfway. One of the ghosts was closer to the Shade than the rest and when the first creature made from the oil like puddles was close to him, he punched the Shade right in the face, both of them remaining in the one position. The ghost warrior began to glow with white light from his centre, until it eventually took over his whole person and he imploded. The blast from this suicide attack did not have a high radius, but the Shade it had hit was caught dead on in the explosion. When the smoke cloud that had kicked up was swept away, there was no traces of either left behind. All of the Gotenks ghosts now began to attack the Shade in different ways. Some attacked the Shade, some let themselves be attacked, others toyed with them before lightly tapping them, but all ended up with the same result.

Before long, all of the ghosts had exploded and taken care of all but one of the Shade. In an instant this creature took it's opportunity to charge up towards Gotenks and attack. However, his arm had been aiming where it would appear with golden ki already charged and crackling within it, so the Shade was incinerated by the blast before it even knew what was going on.

"This should not be possible!" Seide shouted, slowly floating up into the air until he was level with Gotenks. "Such a primitive species should not have the ability to attain such power!"

"It's what I was telling you earlier," Gotenks smirked back. "We are. We all are. And I've had enough of all of this! Tell your master that we'll be waiting for him, and we'll all be ready!"

The golden light of Gotenks aura appeared and began to swirl around him like a whirlwind as more and more electricity crackled around him. Cupping his hands to his side, a small blue sphere of ki appeared between Gotenks' hands, the blue light taking up the forest sky and dimming the trees and grass below it.

"Kaa...Mee...Haa...Mee..."

The terror of Seide's face was obvious, he looked like a deer in the headlights. He seemed to look around him for some, any attempt at escape but he could find none. The blast would be too big for him to evade and even if he did, he knew Gotenks would follow him and destroy him them. However, just as the blue lights around Gotenks glowed brighter, signalling that the energy was ready, Seide smirked. Shrugging this off, the golden haired fighter knew it was time to say goodbye to the Demon once and for all.

"HAAAA!" the dual voices of Gotenks and Trunks roared before the blast deafened the cries.

Just as Gotenks fired the blast, from the corner of his eye he saw another, identical attack being fired. The truth had suddenly hit them, and Gotenks and Trunks looked to their side to see the other, in the ascended form of Super Saiyan, firing a Kamehameha wave. The realization that their fusion time had run out was a big enough distraction to their already weakened blasts to lose even more power. Seide raised his hand and fired his own large blast of ki back, his energy attack quickly overpowering the two Saiyan hybrid's in seconds, the two fazing out so that they avoided the red hot ki.

"Dammit!" a clearly frustrated Trunks shouted as electricity flared around him in sync with his outburst. "We only needed a few seconds longer!"

Seide chuckled at the two from the distance. "I'll admit young Saiyans, I was beginning to worry for a few moments there. But it now seems that the odds are in my favour. I'm afraid that I will have to punish this insolence."

Seide raised his right, but instead of pointing his palm towards the two ascended Super Saiyans, it was pointing to the side at the distance. "Let's see how your friends will like my little present!"

"Don't you da-!" Gotenks began, but was cut off as dozens of red ki spheres began to shoot out towards the Son residence.

"Oblivion Bombard!"

* * *

Videl and Chichi laughed as Menden arrived at the bottom of the stairs in fresh clothes, shaking his head to get the water out of his hair. The young demi-Saiyan had made quite the mess of the food that Chichi had prepared for him and needed a change of clothes. The only thing that was left in the house was one of Gohan's old GIs as a child, something which young Menden loved to no end.

"I don't think I've ever sensed uncle Goten and Trunks spar so intensely in my life," Pan said, clear admiration within her voice. "They fused and everything. I wonder what sort of training their going through with no one to actually hit?"

"When I'm bigger I'm going to be even stronger than them!" Menden chirped in.

Videl smiled at her young son, "Of course you a-." Videl stopped as her eyes suddenly widened, looking out the window to see red ki spheres making way right towards all of them at a vicious rate.

"EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELF!"

* * *

The energy explosions could be felt all the way in the distance by Goten and Trunks, shock-waves baring any nearby trees of their leaves and causing some to rattle. Not wanting to waste any seconds, the two of them took off as quickly as they could, reaching the house in less than a couple of seconds. Seide followed them at a much slower pace, smirking during his travels. When the two hybrids landed, the Son residence was in ruins. Smoke billowed out from every opening as flames licked around the openings, chunks of debris blown off at random parts.

Before the two ascended Super Saiyans could sense for anyone, suddenly another portion of the dome roof of the house broke apart as two figures covered in white auras burst out, each of them carrying a person, and they landed wearily in front of Goten and Trunks. Menden was carrying his grandmother, while Pan was holding Videl, both of the woman unmoving in the children's arms. All four of the figures were covered in wounds and bleeding profusely, Menden's arm looking to being held at an awkward angle while there was a deep cut on the side of Pan's neck. The two demi-Saiyans set the two women down as gently as possible, and almost immediately after they collapsed, the darkness taking over their vision.

Goten rushed down towards his mother and Videl, while Trunks stayed behind, his head bowed down. Cradling his mother in his arms, Goten began to sob, his voice breaking as tears began to rush down his face.

"No mom, Videl....it's going to be alright, here."

Goten placed his hand behind his blue sash, pulling out two small beans. Gently, he placed a bean each into the women's mouths, trying to make them swallow but to no avail, both of the Son women lay unmoving, no breaths being taken in by their bodies.

"Goten, there's nothing we can do...I'm sorry," Trunks said, his own voice cracking as he did, his head still bowed.

From out of nowhere, Seide sensed three massive energies shoot up right in front of him and began to head towards the Son residence at a much quicker rate, reaching the place in less than a minute. _No doubt they sensed the demise of the two females and are racing here to see what is going on. This shall be fun_.

Gohan, Vegeta and Majuub all landed almost simultaneously between Goten, Trunks and the children, Gohan and Vegeta reverting to their base state while Majuub's white aura died down soon after. Gohan reached Goten as quickly as he could, while Vegeta stood back with Majuub, both of with grim faces and baring their teeth at Seide, who was clearly enjoying all of this.

"Videl...Mom...No," Gohan said as he began to choke up.

"Ah, Son Gohan, Prince Vegeta, the young Majuub. A pleasure to meet you all," Seide chuckled.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded more than asked, the control of his voice barely able to last as he glared daggers towards the Demon.

"I am known as Seide, dear prince. I am a loyal supporter to a much bigger cause, and my master sent me here to show you all what is to come of this world and all like it," Seide replied, mockingly bowing towards the Saiyan prince.

"You are very foolish Seide. You should have used your ability to mask your energy as a means of escape a long time ago," Vegeta replied in the same monotone as before.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Without warning, two fear roars, filled with such hatred, with such despair it seemed as if the gates to Hell had been opened from within their owner's very hearts. The sky instantly darkened around the forest area, the sound of thunder cracking as rain began to fall from the heavens down to the earth. Blinding bolts of lightning shot around, hitting into trees and dangerously around everyone but never touching. The screams were coming from Goten and Gohan, they bodies beginning to float off the ground by a few feet as they glowed with golden energy like floodlights. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning came through the air and hit the two of them, the golden light accompanying this enough to take over Seide's vision. The Demon have wanted to shield his eyes from the blinding light, and the other half wanted to cover his ears from the shouts of agony he was being subjected to. His own senses alerted him to two massive energies building and building, seeming to dip into an endless pool of power. What could have been minutes of hours, Seide didn't know, but slowly, the light and screams began to die down in unison. When Seide was finally able to use his eyes and ears again, he wished such luxuries had been taken away from as he backed away in fear of what he saw.

Both Son Goten and Gohan had ascended to new, separate heights of their, heights which Seide believed only the higher generals of his Master's army were able to accomplish, power which belonged to Gods. Their energy had stripped them of half their attire, both of their exposed, chisiled torsos being shown as they were left in nothing but their pants. A bright golden aura surrounded Goten, glowing so bright that Seide had difficulty just looking at it. His brow had furrowed forward and his eyebrows had disappeared, his golden spikes now instead of being erect had grown and went all the way down to his back, not one bang out of place. Blue lightning crackled around him like it was coming from the storm clouds above the Mount Paoz. Area. Son Goten had achieved the third stage of Super Saiyan. The expression on his face looked to resemble more of the beasts, looking like a predator hungry for blood.

Gohan's features seemed to be somewhat calmer than Goten's and more defined, but the pain and fury that was evident in his eyes could drive any man to gaze into them insane. All but one bang of his jet black hair was defying gravity, a blue hue surrounding his body that seemed to purify the air around him with his energy. The Saiyan hybrid had reattained the powers that had been granted to him so many years ago by the Old Kai.

"You have killed our mother, and you have killed my wife," Gohan stated clearly, blue electricity also making its way coursing around his body. "For this, you will pay with your own life, and if I am able to find you in the next life, I will find you there, and wipe you off the face of existence."

"No, please, Son Goh-," Seide began, his booming voice sounding strange with this pleading tone to it, but he was cut off by Goten.

"QUIET!" the younger Son roared, the shock-wave his voice emitted enough to send the Demon flying back and crashing into a tree, which broke apart as he hit it. Recovering quickly, Seide made his way to his feet and looked more afraid than he possibly ever had.

"Saiyans, my master has observed this planet for many, many years. Aside from the guardians of this planet, no one showed more forgiveness than your own father. Please, spare me-"

"How dare you!" Trunks shouted. "You dare ask forgiveness, after all that you have done? Even in death you can have nothing honourable."

"Please, I will never hurt another being in my existence. What would your father do?"

Something seemed to snap inside of Goten and Gohan at this, as they bent their knees and cupped their hands to their sides. Two spheres of energy, made of solar system destroying power if not contained in the right hands, began to swell from within them. It did not take long for their energy to become ready, more than enough to take care of Seide. Then, at the same time, both Sons screamed from the heavens, all the hate, all the malice being thrown out through their outburst;

**"WE ARE NOT OUR FATHER!"**

With that war cry, the two fired their blasts towards Seide, who screamed in agony as the energy rushed over him in less than a second. The energy carried on the distance for miles and miles, through the trees and past the mountains obliterating them all in their wake. The explosion that accompanied the blasts blinded and deafened anyone around for miles, a huge mushroom cloud kicking up where Seide must have finally exploded. The smoke carried on right through to the Z fighters, each of them standing in silence and taking the pain as they watched the Demon be wiped off the face of the earth. When, after some time later, the smoke cloud finally did die down, Gohan and Goten lay on the ground beside the bodies of Videl and their mother, reverted back to their base forms. The concsious Z fighters stood silence, not one of them saying what was going on, but all with the same question on their minds.

What now?


End file.
